


Return

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down a dark hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

"Fuck, Sherlock. Not this again!" John stared hard at the too-thin man in front of him and locked his arms tightly across his chest.  
  
"It's for a case, John." The long-fingered hands were shoved into pockets to hide the shaking. Not that it was working. And to think they had once been able to play the violin.  
  
"No, you purposely choose cases that give you an excuse to use. I'm not putting up with it any longer."  
  
"What'll you do?"   
  
"I'll just walk away."   
  
"I'd like to see you do that."   
  
And he did.  
  
A week later John dragged himself up the stairs, throwing his suit jacket on the sofa and yanking off his tie. He collapsed into his chair and just sat for a few minutes. Then his eyes fell on the newspapers that littered the floor all around him. He leaned over and picked one up.  
  
Front page. Above the fold. Two pictures—one not terribly recent one taken at what was probably one of many press conferences after a high-profile case, and the other a somewhat blurry image of several police cars and an ambulance, lights blazing, in front of a decrepit building. It had been taken at night.  
  
John threw the newspaper viciously into the fireplace, watching as the headline that read "Detective ODs" began to burn.  
  



End file.
